Refilling the Unknown Hole in My Heart
by HeysU.weeb
Summary: Alex is on a mission in America. He works in a business office with a "so-called" Thomas Sreiton. Thomas is strange and very touchy-feely. Why does Alex feel this way around him? And who is Sreiton, really? HIATUS.


Refilling the Unknown Hole in My Heart

Chapter 1: "He's alive?!"

"Who are you really, Sreiton?" Alex asked, holding a gun to the man's head.

The man was sitting in an office chair, facing the opposite direction. He was a blonde with blue eyes. He was also obnoxious; extremely annoying. Thomas had wanted to ruffle Alex's hair, hold his hand to lead him around, always wanted to touch him.

And he didn't want to be touched, damnit!

Thomas always found a reason to touch him too! Crossing the street, guiding him around, opening the door for him. Nobody seemed to notice!

'How could they not notice me almost assaulting the stupid-,' Alex would grumbled after an incident.

Though the touching was never inappropriate (other than the fact that the two weren't very farmiliar, the stupid American shouldn't be touching him anyway!)... not like a pervert- more like an older brother with a younger brother complex.

That type of thing.

Possessive, protective, obsessive. Very unsettling.

Thomas looked up into the eyes of the M-16 agent and blinked once before speaking without any emotion. "My real name is Vladimir Sarov."

Alex froze and his gun fell from his hand in his moment of shock. It hit the tile floor with a loud CLACK.

"No," Alex whispered weakly. His eyes were wide, the pupil's dilated. "He told me you were dead."

Vladimir's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he took this opportunity to slam and pin the younger boy against the wall.

Alex winced. His eyes brown eyes refocused. They fell upon Vladimir's face that was only inches away from his own.

"Who told you I was dead? My name should not have cause such a great reaction."

Alex shook his head. He didn't want to talk about Sarov. In the end, it always made him long for a family... or be creeped the hell out. You know, since he thought about it, Sarov acted a lot like Vladimir around him.

There was always that time where they were rough, but otherwise they treated Alex like he was the most delicate thing in the world, breaking if someone so much as breathed to loud in the same room.

Hm. The two Sarovs were so alike. Almost too alike.

Alex felt that pain in his heart slowly trickle in again. If he had accepted Sarov's offer... No. This was not the time for such fantasies.

Vladimir seemed to agree as he "tch"ed and wrapped his hand around Alex's neck, squeezing lightly. Threateningly. A warning.

Alex giggled in his mind. It was funny in a about-to-get-strangled way. Vladimir had unknowingly reacted on his dislike of being ignored. _"Pay attention to me,"_ the fierce blue eyes seemed to growl when his mouth said something else entirely.

"Who, Alexei?"

Despite himself, the agent gasped. Sarov had called him the exact same once.

"Alexei."

Unfortunately, Alex also choked on the spit that had been pooling in his mouth as he inhaled. "Sarov!" he coughed, answering the question at last.

"I am the only Sarov," Vladimir said cooly.

"No, your father may be alive!"

"Papa?" Vladimir brightened- his face breaking into a sunny smile.

Hm. Alex wondered how you could look so happy while choking a person.

Quickly, the adult sobered. "How do you know this, little Alexei?"

Alex sighed at the distrusting, but hungry glint in the man's eyes. 'I'm not that little!' he felt like yelling, but it was childish. So, instead, he spit out all of the saliva in his mouth and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Your father and I are... enemies."

'More than that,' his mind supplied.

Ignoring his disturbing thoughts, he continued in the explanation. "Ignoring this, your father wanted me to become his second son and heir."

Vladimir blinked- slightly surprised. "And you fought?" he asked; astonished. "You refused?"

"Yes," came the simple, but sure answer.

The Sarov frowned. Obviously this displeased him, his face was upset.

'What?He couldn't possibly hoped that I had accepted?'

"Why? And you said 'wanted' not 'wants'." The second was a statement, not a question. And it was accusing.

"Because I already had a family- already had a father," Alex replied. While technically, this was not true. His father had been long dead by then. But his father had been around sometime. Right? "He also wanted to blow up half of the world," Alex looked away as he said the last par, his voice soft- almost a mutter. "I say 'wanted' because I don't think he 'wants' me anymore."

Vladimir scowled. "That's a load of bull, Alexei. Papa would not have tried to take something that already had an owner. If you had a father, or a family for that matter, Papa would not have taken you away. Then, why would Papa give up on you?" The hand holding his windpipe tightened a bit. "He never gives up on me. And Papa **always** gets what he wants."

Alex shivered at the slightly menacing tone. Then he sighed after a moment of silence, breaking it. "After I resisted, fighting and working against him..." Alex trailed off before adding, "Several times-"

Vladimir growled, interrupting the young M-16 agent. "We'll have to fix that," he promised.

Alex decided to just more or less ignore the grabby bi-polar Sarov. "I kinda ruined his plans of reshaping Russia..."

Vladimir's face grew fiery. Apparently he supported his father as well. Hm. To have such faith and unconditional love for someone...

'Would it be nice to feel that way about someone?'

Vladimir took deep breath, closing his eyes while he did so before opening them back to gaze at the other expectantly. He was waiting for more.

Sadly his companion had nothing else to give.

"Where is Papa now?" He asked instead when he noticed the silence.

"I don't know. He escaped," Alex answered.

"Hmm..." Vladimir said thoughtfully, absent mindedly stroking circles into Alex's neck with his thumb. "I think I know where he is."

'Please, no,' Inner Alex begged. 'Don't-!'

Vladimir interrupted his panicked thoughts when he refocused on Alex and smirked.

Alex gulped uneasily when he saw that expression on the Sarov's face. He knew what was coming next. 'Please. I don't want to give in. I can't give in, I'm not allowed to.' He knew that Sarov had been so close to having Alex give in. Alex had wanted love and someone to love back. His will wouldn't survive another meeting with the man, especially with his son beside him to help.

But apparently Vladimir wasn't feeling merciful. He the exact words that Alex had expected.

"And you're coming with me."


End file.
